Used to Love You
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: Agent Brody rolled her eyes when she heard another ding come from her purse. She picked up her phone and and stared at the message on her screen. She was done with this man and was getting sick of him bugging her all the time, to the point of maybe shooting him in the knee.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I wanted to write a new story, so here it goes. I hope you like it!**

Agent Brody rolled her eyes when she heard another ding come from her purse. She picked up her phone and and stared at the message on her screen. A growl escaped her throat as she slammed the phone down on her desk. She was done with this man and was getting sick of him bugging her all the time, to the point of maybe shooting him in the knee. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" She whined. "It was a one time thing, James!"

The two male agents looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. She hadn't said much about the night that she and James had went out for drinks, but right now she seemed too frustrated to care about privacy.

"Um. What was a one time thing, Brody?" Pride asked glancing over at LaSalle.

Brody paused for a second. "Okay fine. We had sex." She smiled and winked mockingly. "And it was great. I didn't even feel bad. Pre-marital sex is just my thing I guess."

The two male agents sat there with confusion plastered across their faces.

"What? You didn't know? When I came into work late, wearing the same wrinkled clothes, my hair a mess. Who knew what a slut I was?" The female agent laughed bitterly.

Pride and LaSalle both stared at her with their mouths agape.

"You okay?" LaSalle asked, displaying a look of shock and slight amusement after he found out her dirty little secret.

"I was. Until now." She said, acting normally again. "He won't leave me alone!" She grumbled as she reclined back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest and then reached out to play with the beads that LaSalle had hung on her desk during Marti Gras.

"So, is he botherin ya?" Pride asked.

"Big time." She sighed.

"Where is he? I'd be happy to have more than just a conversation." LaSalle said in a low tone.

Brody smiled. "I can handle my ex. He's just...I don't know...He seems off."

"Lemme see, if ya don't mind of course." LaSalle said, stepping over to her desk.

Brody handed the phone over to LaSalle.

 _Can we talk?_

 _Why won't you answer me?_

 _-I'm at work_

 _Can we meet tonight at my place?_

 _I still love you!_

 _I'm sorry!_

 _Please, don't you remember that night?_

 _Give me 5 minutes and I'll make it up to you I swear!_

 _-James,I can't. I'm sorry, I'm over you, you need to move on._

 _No! I can't. I won't let you go again. I need you! I need you please!_

 _Call me!_

 _Why haven't you called me?_

 _Are you busy?_

 _How about now?_

 _Come on Mere!_

 _God! If you don't answer..._

 _Answer me!_

"Wow so he is really desperate isn't he?" LaSalle asked as he sat the phone back down on her desk. Brody shook her head and looked up at LaSalle and Pride, who was currently reading the texts.

"I don't know what to do. What he doesn't realize is I'm done with him. He waited too long and I have no feelings left for him. I've moved on." Brody said, letting down her walls for only a moment.

"You can change your number." Pride said as he placed the phone back on her desk.

"No, the least I can do is break it to him gently. I'll stop at his house tonight." Brody said, wincing at the thought.

"Are ya sure, I thought you said that he seemed off." LaSalle urged.

"I did. But it's nothing I can't handle." Brody assured.

"How bout I tag along?" LaSalle asked.

"LaSalle I assure you that I will be fine." Brody smiled.

"Come on, ya won't even know I'm there. I'll stay outside and if I hear anything suspicious I'll come in."

"Fine." Brody said, giving him a piercing glare that wasn't hardly believable with the small smile on her lips.

Brody picked up her cell and called James. She put the phone on speaker so they could hear him.

 _"Hello love."_

Brody rolled her eyes. "I'm not your love James. I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming over tonight."

 _"You want to maybe fuck then, well you know. Maybe you'd like to stay over."_

"Um...No. I just want to talk. I'm staying for 10 minutes. That's it.

LaSalle suppressed a laugh and walked over to his desk.

"This is not funny LaSalle!" Brody yelled from across the room.

* * *

"Just stay outside. Okay?" Brody said.

"I promise you won't even know I'm here." LaSalle grinned.

Brody took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She was met by a nervous looking James.

"Come in." James said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Look James, I can't do this. We're done." Brody said, staring into his eyes with confidence.

"You don't know what you're saying." James said.

"Oh I think I do!" Brody shot back.

"Come here. Let me make it up to you." James pleaded as he ran his hand up her shirt and dragged her by the arm to the bedroom.

"Let me go James! I don't want to hurt you!"

LaSalle heard the yelling from outside and was debating about going in. Suddenly, the yelling stoped and everything was quiet...except for the sound of very heavy breathing.

 **What is going on in there? I think our very protective agent is going to find out. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back. Sorry it took so long! I bet some of you were wondering what was going on with Brody and James. Well wonder no longer! :) Our very special Agent LaSalle is about to find out.**

Agent LaSalle heard the sound of heavy breathing in the house. He looked at the open door and contemplated for a while about going in. The last time she and James had been together...Well things had gotten out of hand.

"Okay Brody. I'm coming in." LaSalle yelled as he quickly walked through the previously opened door. He looked around and saw nothing but a wet rag on the floor.

 _"This isn't good. Where is she?"_ LaSalle thought as his eyes quickly scanned the room again and again. Suddenly a tall dark figure emerged from a room at the end of the hall, which LaSalle assumed was the bedroom. His stomach churned as he thought about what James might have done to her if he wouldn't have been there.

"Well. Look who we have here." James' British accent pierced the silence in the house.

"What did ya do with h-" LaSalle was cut off by a punch to his jaw which knocked him off his feet and onto the floor. Before LaSalle could try and stop him, James was already handcuffing him.

"This is your fault." James growled.

"What the hell is my fault?" LaSalle asked incredulously, fighting against the cuffs that we're now digging into his wrists.

"Meredith doesn't love me." He practically screamed in LaSalle's ear.

"Oh it is? That's my fault? I wasn't the one sending constant text messages to an ex all day. She's over ya. Accept it." LaSalle shot back getting angrier by the second.

"Not for long." James said. He then got LaSalle up from the ground and hauled him to his trunk. LaSalle struggled against the cuffs until his wrists were raw. He looked up at James who was smirking down at his almost helpless form.

"Where is she?" LaSalle demanded as he tried to get himself out of the trunk of the car.

"Don't worry. She isn't hurt. At least, not yet." The tall man then turned on his heel and headed back inside to his house and grabbed the lifeless body on his bed and brought it back to his car. He shoved her in the already crammed trunk and slammed it shut.

Panic gripped LaSalle's chest as he squinted to see the female in front of him. Suddenly the car started and began to move. Whatever James had planned was not going to be pleasant. For either of them.

"Brody! Brody please wake up." LaSalle whispered as he gently nudged the agent with his free shoulder. He heard a groan and felt her moving a bit against him. She moved her hand up to her side and stretched her arm out. She was waking up. LaSalle thought. And she has no cuffs on.

"Merri. Come on Merri. Just a little bit more. Wake up." LaSalle pleaded again. He needed her awake. They needed a plan to get out of this. "Merri!"

Suddenly he felt her warm shaky hands on his neck as she jerked out from her gas induced sleep. She obviously didn't know who called her name.

"Don't move or I will kill you." She said in a calm low voice. He felt her hot breath up against his cheek and began to feel light headed due to her strong hands clutching his throat.

"Brody" LaSalle gasped. "It's me, LaSalle." He choked out. Her hands suddenly flew up to his face and she blindly stroked her thumb across his cheeks.

"Chris? I'm sorry I thought you were..." Brody's voice trailed off.

"I know." LaSalle moved in closer, trying to comfort the female agent who was acting tough as nails. Right now she was remaining calm and he was thankful for that. He leaned in forward and pressed their foreheads together. She sighed, feeling safer, at least for now.

"Why'd you come in?" She asked, her voice quivering a bit. She cleared her throat and quickly composed herself.

"I couldn't let that psychopath take you alone." LaSalle replied. "And Brody, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have no cuffs on. When he opens the trunk, you need to fight. Okay? And then you need to run. I'll be fine, but you just run away and don't look back. Alright?" LaSalle pleaded. He didn't care what happened to him, he just wanted her to get away.

"LaSalle." Brody whispered. "Listen, the truck isn't running anymore."

"Are you ready Brody? Remember, you can do this. Don't look back!" Brody nodded her head.

Just then, the trunk opened and they saw the starry sky.

"You can do this." LaSalle whispered again.

 **Please review! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am back with this one! I'm sorry that I left you hanging like that. I hope you like it!**

"Hello darling." James greeted in his annoyingly sweet British accent. Brody glared at her ex fiancee, about ready to make her move. She felt LaSalle nudge her back and quickly lept out of the car. Without missing a second she was on top of him. LaSalle watched as the obviously weaker man struggled against her grip. Suddenly, she punched him in the face, leaving the sorry excuse for a man lying and whimpering like a hurt animal. Brody then jumped up from the ground and tugged at LaSalle's shoulders, trying to get his cramped form out of the trunk.

"Brody run!" LaSalle yelled.

"Not a chance." She scoffed. "Not without you!"

"Brody I'm serious. Go! My leg is stuck. Run!"

"I'm not leaving you here LaSalle." Brody said, her voice growing high as the adrenaline pumped through her trembling body. She heard LaSalle cursing at her stubbornness but continued her desperate attempts to free her helpless partner.

"Dammit...dammit." Brody huffed. Suddenly she heard LaSalle gasp and her eyes darted up to his face.

"What!" She asked more forcefully than she intended.

"Brody, behind you!" LaSalle yelled, watching as James slammed a rock into the side of the female's head. He heard her cry out in surprise and her body quickly became limp. She fell to the gravel, a small amount of blood trickling from the side of her face.

"Look what you made me do, darling." James said quietly as her kneeled beside his unconscious ex-lover. He gently kissed her forehead and looked up at LaSalle.

"Get out!" James commanded LaSalle as he picked up Brody and held her in his arms. He looked down at her lovingly and whispered something inaudible in her ear. "I said get out!" James repeated.

"Well don't you think of I could, Brody and I would be halfway home by now?" LaSalle said sarcastically as he scowled at the psychotic man.

"Let's get one thing straight Christopher, Meredith loves me. She has always loved me. I have no idea what she could possibly see in you, but soon...soon she will be with be willingly. Just like she is with you." James stated in an eerie voice that sent chills up the male agent's spine.

"She's not with me. We're not together, James. We're partners." LaSalle stated. James ignored his remark ad just stared back down at the female agent.

After a few minutes of restless struggling, LaSalle dragged himself out of the trunk. He cracked his neck and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Walk." James barked as he started walking towards a small cabin.

"What makes you think that I won't run and get help?" LaSalle asked.

"Because we both know that you will not leave the woman you love here." James replied. LaSalle shook his head when their captor talked about his love for Brody. He didn't really feel that way...did he?

Soon, they arrived at a small, run down cabin. After getting inside, LaSalle noticed the lone window that James was currently placing the female in front of. He watched as the man wrapped the cool steel chain around Brody. She was slumping forward and after a bit of struggling, he finally managed to lock the padlock on the chain that bound her to the wall.

After a few punches were thrown, James had a bloodied nose, LaSalle had a bleeding lip and was also chained to the wall just like his partner.

"I'll be back." James said bitterly while holding his nose. LaSalle assumed that he left to get get a cloth for cleaning the blood that was now trickling past his lips. The door slammed shut and the whole cabin shook.

Suddenly, LaSalle heard a female voice mumbling from the other side of the room. His heart jumped ans he looked over at the agent who was finally coming to.

"LaSalle" she groaned

 **Sorry it was so short. I'm just so tired! But I really wanted to write tonight. Please excuse the mistakes! Goodnight everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for all of the reviews! I am planning to make this story more intense, so just bear with me please. I don't think I am going to up the rating any, just be warned that there is some emotional problems that are going to come up in the next few chapters. But, when do I not include those? Well, anyway. I hope you like this chapter!**

LaSalle heard the female agent whimpering as she shifted slightly, still slumped over the chain that crossed her stomach. James had been gone for a few minutes and he assumed that he would be back shortly.

"Brody?" LaSalle asked as he reached out his hand to let the female agent know it was him. His fingers grazed her upper arm and she subconsciously jerked away from his touch.

 _"Damn you James. Damn you and your sweet, loving British accent that always seems to win Merri one way or another. She should have forgotten about you right after you left her. Merri. How could you do this to someone you supposedly love, James?"_ LaSalle's thoughts were interrupted by the female agent whimpering his name again.

"Yes, Brody. It's alright. It's me." LaSalle whispered gently.

She lifted her head up only for her eyes to meet the harsh rays of light that shown down from the light above them. The female agent hissed and buried her face in her shaking hands. She groaned in pain as she blindly felt for the source of blood that was now trickling down her cheek.

"It's 're alright." He soothed, careful of her crippling headache. "Look at me." He hated to admit it, but he was worried. She had lost consciousness twice in the past hour and was hoping that it wouldn't affect her brain.

"Just give..give me a minute." Her voice cracked as she held out her hand as a signal to silence LaSalle. LaSalle nodded his head knowingly. For a moment, he thought her heard his strong female agent crying. No, she can't be crying. She's strong, his strong agent Brody. When he finally looked up, she was staring at him intently with watery, bloodshot eyes.

"Should have just went home." The female agent mumbled. "Now...Now you're dragged into this...it's all my fault...Now he's probably going to kill you." She finished as she felt the first few tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She cried, reaching out her hand to interlace her fingers with LaSalle's. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

 _"Please don't cry."_ He thought as the female agent struggled to control herself. It scared the shit out of him to see this very rare side of her. Finally, her cries turned into hiccups and shaky breaths.

"Brody, listen to me. There is no place I'd rather be than stuck in here with your psychotic ex who most likely wants to kill me and defiantly wants to make you love him." LaSalle stated, his intense blue eyes staring into her tired brown ones. " and besides, it's much more exciting than paperwork." LaSalle finished, lightening the mood.

Brody snorted and shook her head. She didn't know how he was able to joke at a time like this, but she didn't care. Right now she just needs her Agent LaSalle. The one with the charming grins and who can lift anyone's spirits almost anytime, not the one who was trying to soothe her minutes ago.

Suddenly the door swung open. A tall figure appeared through the wooden frame. Brody and LaSalle continued to plaster on their poker face as he slowly closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Well look. My beauty is finally awake. Good." He said calmly. The two agents remained to stare at James as he eyed them both over and over again.

"What do you want, James." LaSalle heard a strong voice, belonging to the female agent ask. He was proud of her for keeping her voice steady and emotionless as possible.

"Why, dear. I really, really want you. I want you to love me, like it used to be when we used to curl up in bed together as tell eachother our thoughts and futures." James said sincerely, bending down on one knee to cup her face.

"That's not going to happen." She replied coldly.

"That is too bad. You know. I was thinking of letting him go. But, no. Something just made me change my mind." He spoke slowly.

"Now. Who wants to go first?"

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! I kinda left you all with a clifhanger on the last chapter. I haven't been writing that much for a couple of days. I just didn't have any inspiration...Well, enjoy!**

The two helpless agents stared up at the insane British man. James stared down at the pair blankly, waiting for a response. Brody's chest burned with anger at the thought of him hurting either one of them passed through her mind. Her anger quickly turned into fear as she saw the sick smile that spread across his face when he looked at her. She knew what he wanted.

"Go to hell, James." Brody hissed. He slowly reached out his hand and wiped the trickle of blood off of her forehead and then leaned in and gently kissed it. She jerked away from his touch and tried to kick him away. He gave her a disapproving glance and shook his head slightly.

"Oh my dear Meredith, I think you are a little too angry right now." He said as he moved over in front of LaSalle. "How about I let you cool down for a bit while I pay attention to your lover."

"He's not my fucking lover, you psychotic creep!" Brody spat. James looked up quickly as a look of anger spread across his features. He got up and then stooped in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked at her. His eyes were now so cold, unlike the soft, pretty ones she loved so long ago. After a few moments of silence, she felt his hot palm slap her cheek. She let out a shaky breath and continued to stare into his dark eyes.

"You do not talk to me like that, do you understand me? I am to be respected and honored by you. That is an order." He commanded. LaSalle noted the female's face turning a shade of red. She was about to say something that she would regret later, or that could quite possibly get her killed.

"Don't touch her." LaSalle growled. He was not going to let that man hurt his partner and he was willing to do whatever it took to protect her. James then looked over at LaSalle and smiled. Wait, smiled? Oh God, what is he going to do to her? He thought.

Suddenly, the man was tugging on her high heeled, black, leather boots and pulled them off of her feet. By this time, she was kicking at him. Trying to get him away from her.

"Get away from me James." She grumbled as she continued to fight the best she could.

"Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" LaSalle pleaded as he saw James continue to take off her clothing and throw them over his head. After a few minutes of struggling and fighting, she sat there defeated wearing only her bra and underwear. Her face turned a deep shade of pink as she sat there in front of the two men in her white undergarments. She wrapped her arms around her chest and brought her knees up to her chest. This was just some sort of manipulation. She knew him well enough to know that he would never rape her, but just what would he do?

Suddenly James stood up and walked over to the door. " I just have to freshen up. I'll be back shortly, darling." He said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

After she knew he was gone, she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep shuddered breath. LaSalle could tell that the was scared and humiliated, mostly humiliated. Brody then hung her head, not wanting to look at the male agent beside her.

"Stupid son of a bitch." She whispered, her voice shaking and sounding watery.

"It's alright Brody. It's going to be okay." He promised. The female agent cleared her throat and then looked up to meet his gaze.

"Why is he doing this?" She whispered. "This...this is not the man I was going to marry."

"Well, I'm guessing you do have better taste than _this."_ He motioned to the room they were in and the chains that bound them to to wall. A small smile spread across his face. " Unless...unless, you really are into all this kinky stuff."

Brody shot him a horrified glance but them smiled slightly. "You're...sick."

"Not as sick as your ex finance." LaSalle laughed.

"True." Brody smiled, how did he always have some kind of joke to lighten the dark and depressing mood. She suddenly looked up when she heard the sound of James' voice.

"You do realize that I can hear everything you are saying, right darling?" James asked from the other side of the door.

Brody and LaSalle shot each other glances, stupid grins on both of their faces. They were pushing their luck and they both knew it.

"Ya know, when we get out of here I'd love to take ya on a date." LaSalle winked, urging the female agent to play along. Brody faked an excited gasp.

"A date? Why stop there? Maybe come to my house after and well...you know." Brody bit her lip to keep from laughing. They were probably idiots to push a psychopath to his limit...but it was just so fun.

"That sounds wonderful." LaSalle smiled. "Hey Merri, did you get those panties on sale? Because at my house, they'd be one-hundred percent off." He joked as he heard his partner snorting and trying not to laugh.

James them burst into the door yelling at the two agents. "Shut up! Just shut up!" He then wrapped his shaking hands around Brody's neck and began to squeeze. "What did I tell you about respecting me?"

 **Yeah. Probably nog the smartest idea to push an insane person. Oh well. Oh by the way, if any good you want a story written just leave a prompt. I need more stories! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I am sorry for the delay in posting something, but I had no inspiration to write this story (or any story) whatsoever. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

James them burst into the door yelling at the two agents. "Shut up! Just shut up!" The man paced the floor, running his fingers through his short hair. He then bent down and wrapped his shaking hands around Brody's neck and began to squeeze. "What did I tell you about respecting me?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Let go of her!" The terrified male agent yelled as he tugged on the chains that connected him to the wall. His partner was being choked and he couldn't even try to kick the man. He helplessly watched Brody claw at James' hands which were quickly cutting off her air supply. Just as the female agent's eyes began to flutter, he let go of her neck that was now bruised from the force of his strong hands.

"Fuck you." Her voice was hoarse and pitiful. She coughed and gasped for air as she looked up at him.

"Darling," James started as Brody rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you. You just made me so angry. You forced my hand, honey." Brody laughed bitterly and looked over at LaSalle, burning anger still evident on his face. James expression was cool and emotionless as he watched the pair.

"Let us go James." Brody demanded. Her voice strong despite the hoarseness. "You can't keep us here forever." She continued.

"But Meredith. I love you." He whispered, taking her hand and stroking her knuckles. He gently kissed it and brought it close to his chest.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, ripping her hand out of his grasp. Her fiery eyes were staring into his hard, cold ones. A look of anger spread across his face again as his teeth clenched and he reached out his hands to grab her again.

"What did I tell you about disrespecting me!?" James yellef as he forced her up against the wall. His hot breath against her face. Suddenly she felt his soft, tender lips against her cheek. She cringed as he made his way down her neck and began to run his hands along her back and curves. LaSalle watched with his eyes wide as the man touched and biomaterials female partner.

"Stop...James...please." Brody growled. Her face burned red as her blood boiled with anger.

"What are you gonna do about it darling?" James asked. He was currently placing soft kisses on her jaw line.

Brody looked at LaSalle, a spark of challenge in her eyes. Brody lifted her leg and kicked him backwards as hard as she could. James skull collided with the hard window sill, knocking him out. A trickle of bright red blood dripped onto the floor.

Brody adverted her gaze from James to LaSalle. A sly grin spread across her face. "Oops." She said.

"You know how mad he's gonna be at you when he gets up?" LaSalle asked, worry all over his face. He couldn't handle her getting hurt again.

"Yes." Brody sighed. "But I honestly don't care."

"Well as long as you know." LaSalle smiled, shaking his head at the thought of his feisty agent and friend.

"Yeah." Brody said, pressings lips together and looking thoughtfully at James. "You know, he wasn't really that bad. He's just so needy...not to mention a control freak." Brody stated, smiling sadly.

"So ya two used ta really be in love huh? LaSalle asked. He had a hard time believing that Brody could ever actually love th psychotic man that was lying in front of her.

"Yes, only...He was married to his job...and I guess I was too." Brody said as a sad smile formed on her face.

"Ya _was?_ Ya still are!" LaSalle laughed as Brody looked over at him, her eyes soft.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't. I wasted everything. I have no kids, no family, and what have I accomplished?" Brody asked, her brows furrowing. She was near forty years old and has only managed to accomplish work related things.

"Ya know it ain't too late right?" The male agent asked, earning a look from Brody.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Really?" She asked incredulously. "I doubt that's possible."

"Yep, ya gotta just find the right man." LaSalle grinned. He was happy that she was actually talking to him about this. She had come a long way since she first arrived in New Orleans, but she was still so private and secretive.

"Hmm. And who would that be?" Brody smiled.

"Oh, you'll find him soon enough." LaSalle said, leaning his head against the wall.

 **Okay. That was pretty short. I hope you liked it. Who do you think LaSalle is talking about? How did you like Brody opening up a bit on the problems of her former love life? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Hello my lovelies. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I haven't written this in a while, I don't think. Thank you for sticking with the story this long. I know it's not that intense right now, but you won't have to worry about that for long. I am going to try to break out of my comfort zone and make this chapter significantly longer, I hope. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh! Thank you to all of my beautiful people who review!**

 **Warning: I cannot tell you what it is (it would spoil it) but be warned!**

"Oh, you'll find him soon enough." LaSalle said, leaning his head against the wall. Brody smiled and shook her head.

"We'll see about that, LaSalle." The female agent stated softy. She was really ready for this conversation about her love life to be over. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy talking to LaSalle, because she did. She _really_ did. It was just that she was still a bit reserved, even after almost two years in New Orleans. Brody then shifted her eyes towards the man who was lying still on the floor. A sudden mix of sadness and anger washed over her chained body. They could have had so much together, but they both made mistakes that couldn't be erased. He left her alone for too long and had regretted it ever since. But now, she has moved on. Her eyes began to sting as she thought about when they were truly in love and what he did to her.

"You alright?" LaSalle asked cautiously as he looked at the female agent who looked unstable at the moment. Brody looked up quickly as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." Brody smiled, blinking away unshed tears and saving them for later, when she was alone. LaSalle looked at Brody sceptically, he could always tell when she was keeping something from him. Oh, how he wished she would just open up to him. She could at least tell him something was bothering her. LaSalle took a deep breath, and decided to push a bit further, hoping that she would not completely shut him out if he did.

"So." He started, grimacing a bit as he spoke. "Did he end it or did you?"

Brody looked down to the floor and took a deep breath. LaSalle sighed silently as he waited for her response. "He did. He ended it." She said sadly. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke up again, figuring that she might as well talk instead of sit there in painful silence.

"You know." Brody sighed. "I always thought that we would settle down. Just spend time with each other. Start a family."

"Did he want kids?" LaSalle asked the female agent who was seeming to get more agitated the more she talked about her ex lover.

"I don't know. It didn't matter." She hissed as a tear began to roll down her cheek. LaSalle noticed the tear, and she quickly wiped it away.

"What's wrong, Brody? You know you can tell me anything." LaSalle said as he reached out his hand to Brody's. This was obviously a sore subject for her and he wanted her to know that she could tell him why.

She took another deep, shuddered breath and looked at the male agents who was now holding her hand. He actually cared, unlike all the other men in her life. "I have never told anyone about this and I don't know if I really should be talking about it now, just in case we get out of here. But...when...when James left me, I had no idea where he went. I was so scared, LaSalle. I just...Just didn't know what to do-" Her voice cracked noticeably and she looked up to LaSalle sheepishly, obviously trying to see whether he thought she was being weak.

LaSalle gazed back into her sad, Brown eyes and urged her to go on. She noticed that there was no disappointment or disapproval in his eyes; only compassion.

"I was pregnant." She blurted out in a shaky voice. "There. I said it. He was just gone and I was so young. I didn't even have the job on the Moultrie yet. Then it was two months later when I found out. I tried to call him, but the bastard ignored my calls." She said quickly, before she could stop herself. LaSalle's brow furrowed as he looked at the female agent. She was pregnant?

"I don't understand. You never said anything about your..." LaSalle stopped when he looked into Brody's tear filled eyes. He knew what had happened. Brody nodded slowly.

"I was three months along when it...happened. For two months, I was coming home and getting drunk. It was before I even knew. God, I drank so much. But then after I found out, I stopped right away. I didn't want to hurt the baby." Brody breathed deeply and quickly wiped away a few hot tears that fell down and stained her cheeks. "And then one night when I was at home, I was sitting down watching Tv. I didn't know what was going on. There was just so much blood and it was so painful. It was all my fault." She whimpered as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"Oh God, Merri." LaSalle breathed as he stroked her palm with his fingers. "I am so sorry."

"Why did he leave me?" She asked in a low, weak voice.

LaSalle leaned in as far as he could and grabbed her forearm.

"Not everyone will leave you, Merri. Not every guy is like him. And you and me, we're family. Family don't leave family." LaSalle stated gently.

* * *

A few hours later, the two agents began to wonder whether the psycho would ever wake up and it was fine by them if he never did. They had been sitting in peaceful silence for at least two hours when LaSalle began to speak.

"How long you think he's gonna be out for?" LaSalle smirked, staring at the crumpled body on the floor.

"I'm not sure." Brody answered, tilting her head to get a better angle of her ex. He looked so peaceful when he was unconscious. "But if he isn't dead, he sure as he'll has brain damage." She laughed at the morbid thought. When had she become so cruel?

"Maybe we can get out." He said, excitement and hope filling his blue eyes. Brody looked over at the male agent who was tugging on the chains.

"Maybe, but I don't know where the key is." She said, sounding slightly defeated. If James was dead, they were screwed. They had no phones, and he had the key somewhere.

"Can't ya do some kind of aikido move to get out of that?" LaSalle asked, a glint of playfulness in his eyes. The female agent scoffed.

"Chris...it's a chain. A metal chain." Brody stated slowly. She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

"Oh, well, nevermind then." LaSalle said, never skipping a beat or acting the least bit embarrassed at the stupidity of his question. He made her smile, and that's all that counts.

Suddenly James started to whimper and stir. The two wide eyed agents looked at each other quickly and then back to James. He slowly sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. They heard a low growl come from his throat and Brody swallowed hard. She knew what she had to do.

"Why'd you do that Meredith?" James asked, sounding like a whining child.

"I'm so sorry James." She stated in sickeningly sincere voice. He bent down and looked into her eyes. _Could this really be happening? Maybe she is finally starting to see past that man with the blue eyes and southern charm. Maybe she realizes that she still loves m_ e, James thought.

"It's alright, Meredith." James whispered as he stroked the side of her face. The female agent looked over at LaSalle and shot him an 'I got this' look. Whatever she was doing, she didn't need him to interfere.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against James'. This was going to have to work. It would work. James then cupped her face and returned the kiss with equal force. A few moments after the rather steamy kiss, Brody began to tug on her chains.

"Chains off. Now." She ordered between gasps. "I want you James. I need you."

 **Uh oh. What is going on? What is she thinking? Don't you agree that we need to check in on the rest of the team next time? And you know, I'm sort of new at writing THAT kind on angst. It's usually just torture angst, but I decided to go with the emotional. Well, I tried to make it longer and I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. I know that I** ** _really_** **need to get back to my other stories, but I just got inspiration for this and couldn't help myself. I'm sorry! *cries* I don't really know what is going on with this chapter, but I'm just going to go with the flow. I love you guys!**

 **Oh! And let's take a moment to appreciate the episode "Collateral Damage" and also to mourn Brody having a new romance with that guy from homeland security. They are kissing in the next episode! Come on Cherri shippers let's have a group hug. *hugs***

"I want you James. I need you." Those words were assaulting the male agent as he tried not to look at the scene unfolding before him. LaSalle was absolutely disgusted by the things that the female agent was breathlessly saying into the psychopath's lips. The way that he ran his hands all over her barley clothed body made him sick. Why is she kissing him? She has to have some form of a reason. What the hell was she doing?

As he looked back up at the pair, he could see that James was panting heavily as his soft, almost too loving, fingers tangled in her slightly messy curls. He then reached in his back pocket and fumbled around for the keys until he found the one he was looking for. Brody broke away from the steamy kiss and lifted her arms so he could get to the chain that was around her waist. After she heard the satisfying click, she launched herself into his arms, her legs a bit wobbly from sitting so long.

"Oh, Meredith" James whispered as he let her head rest on his shoulder as he buried his face in her hair. LaSalle was watching the female agent intently when she looked down at him and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few short moments of their embrace, she cupped his face into her hands and looked into his eyes.

Suddenly she let out a whimpered noise as her strong fingers found their way around his neck. He looked at her, bewildered, as he tried to suck in a breath. He could see that her unusually dark eyes were starting to water and that her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I want to go home, James." Brody said as her voice broke and a tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Why couldn't you have just left me the hell alone?" She was crying now, her grip getting stronger on his neck as she choked the life out of him.

"Mere." James gasped in a hoarse, breathless voice. He looked into her eyes, pleading her to let him live.

"How could I have been so blind James? You never loved me. If you did, you wouldn't have left me when I was pregnant! Because of you, I will never have a family. I can't trust anyone because of you! And I sure as hell will never love you again." She sobbed, her voice adopting a low tone as hot tears streamed down her face. Her knees grew weak as her entire body trembled.

"Brody..." LaSalle urged from the corner. She couldn't stop now. If he got away from her, he would definitely kill them if he had the chance. There was no way that he would live. The man hated him.

"LaSalle..." The female agent whimpered. She looked down at him and her watery, red rimmed eyes met his frightened gaze. Then with the most sinister look LaSalle has ever seen, she turned back to the man who was dying within her grip. The male agent saw her face to contort into confusion when he noticed that he was actually smiling at her. Oh God, they should have known better. He would never go down like this. Not when they, or more specifically, she had something he wanted. Her love.

Suddenly, he kneed her in the stomach stomach as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of her as she doubled over in pain. She cried out and sunk to the floor as her hand flew over her aching stomach.

"You think...I'm going to fall...for that shit?" His voice trembling from the lack of oxygen. "Don't you underestimate me." She looked up at him slowly, her brow was furrowed and she looked exhausted.

LaSalle watched the female agent suck in a few shaky breaths as she slumped against the wall, holding her stomach. He pulled on the chains, trying to get to his partner and protect her from James. The British man then turned around and laughed. That dick was going to pay.

"Now, let's see, who's the cause of all this trouble anyways?" James smirked as he let his eyes fall on LaSalle. He walked up to the male agent and stopped in front of him.

"No!" Brody said, her voice deep and hoarse.

"You son of a bitch!" James screamed as his steel toed boots hit LaSalle's chest. The male agent leaned forward. His eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to not cry out.

"James! Stop!" Brody yelled as she pulled herself up to her knees. "Leave him alone!" She cried desperately. She couldn't fight him and win. She was to weak, too exhausted, and she knew it.

"He's why you don't love me!" James screamed, a familiar rage filling his voice.

"Trust me James, I ain't anything you need to worry about." LaSalle said breathlessly as he squeezed his eyes shut. "She ain't gonna love me."

On the other side of the room, Brody looked around for anything to end that psychopath's life. She overheard her partner talking about love, what was he saying?Suddenly she spotted a tiny silver object laying in the middle of the floor. She quietly inched her way over to the key and clutched it into her right hand. She smiled bitterly an looked over at LaSalle.

LaSalle! James was saying something else to him now. Her brain was so fuzzy. Why is LaSalle looking at her like that? What was he saying? Who cares? It is time to end this bastard.

The female agent silently stood up from her spot on the floor and slowly walked over to the two men. James hadn't heard her over his loud, obnoxious ranting. LaSalle looked up at the female agent who was standing behind James. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly as she saw a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. It will be over soon.

Suddenly Brody grabbed the man's shoulder, turned him around, and pressed him against the wall. "Don't underestimate me." She echoed his words from a few minutes earlier back to him.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes as she took the key out that was concealed in her hand. She then stabbed it in the meaty part of his neck and ripped it horizontally before he could make a sound. She felt the warm, sticky liquid cover her face She suddenly taste the bitter taste of blood in her mouth and gagged. She had to have got the main artery in his neck. Good.

LaSalle looked up at the female agent, horrified. She was staring down at the lifeless body of her ex lover.

"LaSalle, it's over." She stated in a cold, hollow voice as she slowly lowered herself to the ground and crawled up next to LaSalle as the crimson colored liquid dripped from her hair onto her naked thighs.

 **Okay, hopefully that wasn't to brutal for all of you, my faithful followers. I hope you liked it. Let's all brace ourselves for "The third man." You know, it's hard being a Cherri shipper. Well anyway, I ask you to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! I have had these big ass projects that were due for school and I've been really tired lately. I know I haven't updated in a very long while, but thank you for staying with me this long. I am not done! I may have been distracted by the _Once Upon a Time_ for a while, but this is still one of my favourites. Now I plan to continue writing sort of regularly, but I write at night and I do love my sleep. I hope that last chapter's gruesome murder was what you wanted for James. We better check in on the murderer and her handsome partner, shouldn't we? I hope you enjoy, my lovelies!**

Brody inhaled deeply and soon regretted it. The nauseating smell of blood was thick in the air. Her stomach clenched as she looked over at the man who was surrounded in a puddle of the crimson liquid. She then got up slowly and headed over to the other side of the room to get her clothes. Her middle ached as she bent down to pick up her blouse and the rest of the items off of the wooden floor.

LaSalle watched from his chained position as she angrily pulled on her pants and slipped on her blouse. He noticed that her hair was a mess and her red stained, shaking hands struggled to button up her shirt. While her arms were up, he could see a bruise on her stomach from her ex-fiance and the blood that covered her. _His_ blood. _James_ blood. After her shirt was on, the red liquid made it cling to her skin and soon soaked through the material. She then wearily bent over and slipped on her signature high heeled boots that made her stand a few inches taller than her natural height. For the fear of what she would do, he didn't dare say a word untill she did. Who knows what was going on in her head. The female agent then looked up at him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She said quietly as she walked over to LaSalle. The female agent cringed when she realized that he was still locked up. The male agent was sure he heard a string of nearly silent, pathetic 'no's as she looked from the chain to the key. She stared down into the pool of blood that the key, and murder weapon lied in. She squeezed her eyes shut and picked up the warm, sticky object. Brody then opened her eyes and took a shuddered breath.

"It's alright, Brody." LaSalle assured her. The female's hands were visibly shaking and she looked as if she was about to pass out. She looked up at him, a firm line set on her lips. She said nothing as she unlocked him. The female agent obviously wanted no part in his comforting. Brody then got up slowly and offered down a hand to help LaSalle up. He gladly took it and winced, his hand going to the side of his chest where James had nearly broke his ribs.

"He hurt you." Brody whispered. Her lip trembling slightly as she removed his hand and replaced it with her own. "Let me see." She slowly lifted up his shirt and tenderly ran her thumb across the baseball sized bruise. "Oh my God." She mumbled, her eyes misty and sad, mixed with anger.

"Hey, I'm alright. Okay? Don't worry about me." He said, touching her cheek lightly as he pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his gentle touch. LaSalle then slowly leaned in and pressed his chapped lips into hers. She jumped slightly but then responded to his bold move. The kiss was slow and sweet. Everything seemed to be silent. He cupped her face in his hands, cautiously building the moment but not letting it get too intense, after all, she just killed a man. Her ex-fiance. But, oh God, she was amazing, her skin tasted like vanilla and blood, but he tried to ignore the latter. The kiss was soft and gentle, her arms wrapped around his back as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He ran his hands up her back and across her bra. She instantly froze and pulled away. Damn him! He took it too far. She turned away and quickly swiped her tongue across her bottom lip, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. He noticed her shoulders slump as she took a deep breath, trying to shake off the feeling in her stomach, and still not letting him look at her.

"We need to go home." She said, searching frantically through her pockets for a phone. She turned back around to him. "I can't find my phone." Her voice urgent.

"I got one." LaSalle said, pulling it it of his pocket. He examined with crushed object and sighed. "It must have broke when..." LaSalle trailed off with an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit." Brody cursed quietly. "Unless..." She looked down at the lifeless body on the floor and winced. "...He has one." Brody then slowly squatted down and began to feel James for a phone. She whimpered slightly as her shaking hands searched. Seeing that she was getting nervous, LaSalle bent down beside her to help.

"I got it." She hissed.

The male agent stood back up and looked down helplessly at his partner. It seemed to take hours to locate the phone. Her heart was beating rapidly and a thin layer of sweat formed on her forehead. She tried to dial the number, but ended up passing the phone to LaSalle when she couldn't seem to hit the buttons. The male agent got up and paced the small room a few times.

LaSalle heard the phone ring in and prayed that Pride would pick up.

" _Special Agent Pride."_ he greets formally.

"King." LaSalle said calmly.

" _Christopher? Where the hell are you? It's eight thirty in the morning. Are you sick?"_

 _"_ No, I'm with Merri." LaSalle stated nervously.

" _Oh Christopher. You know what policy says about-"_ He was cut off by LaSalle.

"Nothing like that King. It was James. I don't know where we are. Have Patton track this phone. And bring Loretta."

" _Why? Is someone hurt?"_ he asked urgently.

"We have a body. King, I have to go." LaSalle said. "Please hurry King. Merri isn't doing too good." He whispered. He then hung up the phone and threw it on the ground next to the body. He noticed Brody still squatting over James, examining her handiwork. Her fingers traced along the slice in his neck. This definantly isn't good. What the hell is she doing?

"Brody? Brody, come on. Let's go over here." LaSalle said gently as he helped her to her feet. He guided her to the other side of the room, his hand on her arm. He then noticed the female agent scratching at the dried blood on her chin as she tried to get it off.

"It's alright Brody. We only have to wait a bit longer." LaSalle said calmly. "Hey, you're okay."

The female agent whirled around and faced LaSalle.

"No. I'm not okay LaSalle!" Brody yelled.

"Why don't us just sit down and-"

"How can you be so infuriatingly calm about all of this? I just killed him! I stabbed a key in his neck and sliced it open. I murdered him. I murdered him, LaSalle!" Brody cried as LaSalle helped her down to the floor with him. He knelt down in front of her and moved a stray hair away from her tear stained face. He noticed that the salty streams had caused a bit of the blood to wash away from her cheeks.

"You did what you had to do, Brody. You saved me. You saved yourself. That is all that matters. It's okay." He pleaded with her.

"No! it's not okay. I liked it." She said, staring down at her bloody hands. LaSalle looked at her and nodded his head.

"Well, uh that's okay too. He did try to make you his wife and kill me. I'd say that's a perfectly good reason."

Brody laughed bitterly. "No. I'm a monster, Chris."

 **I really really really really hope you liked it. I hope it was worth the extremely long wait. Please leave a review if you would like.**


End file.
